


Die But Once

by IceBlueRose



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen, vm_santa: 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Logan's felt like dying numerous times over the years. That's never stopped him from living.





	Die But Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for vm_santa on LiveJournal in 2005 when I was the Secret Santa for ladydisdain225.

"A man can die but once." - King Henry IV, Part II (Act III, Scene II)

 

People weren't supposed to die more than once. When you died, you were supposed to stay that way.

Lilly was proof of that.

So was he.

Logan had died many times. He'd died the night he got the phone call from a sobbing Veronica to tell him that Lilly was gone, taken away by the swing of an ashtray. He'd died when Veronica had chosen her father over them all, when he'd lost another person that he’d thought he could depend on. He'd died when his mother's red convertible had been found abandoned on the bridge. He'd died a little every time a lead on his mother didn’t pan out. He'd died in the lobby of the Sunset Regent when it became clear that his mother was gone and never coming back. He'd died in the interrogation room of the Sheriff's office when he'd been told that it was Veronica who'd turned him in. 

He'd died on Dog Beach when Veronica threatened to set Backup on him, when her father had ordered him to get away from her. He'd died that night on the bridge when he'd woken up with a knife in his hand and a dead body next to him. He'd died on the way to Veronica’s apartment as he listened to the DJ declare that Aaron Echolls had been charged with the murder of Lilly Kane. And he'd died in Veronica’s apartment when she’d broken up with him and her father had kicked him out of the house.

It didn't stop there. Every time something happened in his life that allowed Logan to think he'd be able to move on, something else happened to counter it. Finding out that Veronica and Duncan had gotten back together again, seeing them together every day, hearing that the bus that he'd seen them get on had gone over a cliff, realizing that she and Duncan were sleeping together.

But there was something in the way Veronica looked at him, something in her eyes that gave him hope. It gave him more strength than he'd ever dare to admit. 

Yes, Logan had died many times but he always found a way to come back.

So he watched Veronica with Duncan and slowly began to rebuild his friendship with both, shaky as it might be, and tried to go on, knowing that despite it all a feisty tiny blonde detective pretending to be normal would somehow give him strength.

Logan was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted: December 8, 2005
> 
> \- I'm moving all my VM fic from LiveJournal to here and since I've decided not to rewrite or edit any of them, I'll be including when the fic was originally posted.


End file.
